Mokujin
This article is about the male training dummy during the actual Tekken series. For the female training dummy from Mokujin's Tekken 3 ending, see Female Mokujin. How Mokujin joined the Tourney Mokujin was a wooden dummy made from white oak that was used to train martial artists. Mokujin started to move all of a sudden two years ago, but ceased moving after Ogre was defeated by Jin Kazama. When returned to the museum, Mokujin's face seemed to be smiling. Once again, Mokujin has started to move upon the emergence of a powerful entity... Will Mokujin ever be free? Character Select Screen Animation Mokujin's eyes blink then he springs to life before the camera saying "I am Mokujin, the greatest wooden guy in the universe!". Special Attacks Neutral Special Mokujin's neutral special move is variable, and he will say "Die!" during all of them. Side Special Mokujin's side special move is variable, and he will say "Destroy!" during all of them. Up Special Mokujin's up special move is variable, and he will say "Get there!" during all of them. Down Special Mokujin's down special move is variable, and he will say "Go through!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Mokujin's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "Game over for you!" during all of them. Final Smash Mokujin's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "I'm gonna torture you!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Mokujin can imitate almost every character in the game. He cannot imitate characters from these universes: *Johnny Test *Transformers *How to Train Your Dragon *Okami *Despicable Me *Adventure Time *Spyro the Dragon *SpongeBob SquarePants (except Sandy) *Crash Bandicoot (except Cortex) *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mazinger *Getter Robo *Robot Romance *Space Runaway Ideon *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan *Aura Battler Dunbine *Armored Trooper Votoms (except Chirico) *Patlabor He can also imitate every returning character except for the following: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Pikachu *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Mr. Game & Watch *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Olimar Mokujin also cannot imitate any of the new Nintendo characters or even Shadow except the following Nintendo characters (a character who was much requested for Brawl or SSB4 will have his/her name italicized): *''Krystal'' *Bonkers *''King K. Rool'' *Chunky Kong *''Ghirahim'' *Adeline *Volga *Iron Knuckle (if unlocked) *Nayru (if unlocked) *Wizpig *Deathborn Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "Mokujin mission complete!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "I won again! No big surprise!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "Mokujin is always victorious at the end!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Mokujin's On-Screen Appearance is the variable, and he will say "It's time for the Mokujin Exhibition, starring me!" during all of them. Special Quotes *Get yourself away from me! (When fighting Sgt. Byrd) *Stand your ground, foul demon! (When fighting Jinpachi) *I am no longer the Mokujin Monster, so GO AWAY! (When fighting Heihachi) *Kazuya, must I remind you of my powers?! (When fighting Kazuya) *Who might you be? (When fighting Shin) *I want to live forever! (When fighting Jin) *Brother, get ready! (When fighting Tetsujin) *Wait a minute! You're not my brother! (When fighting Kinjin) *I am not a Treant, I am a MOKUJIN! (When fighting Jon Talbain) *God of War, I was awakened by a green creature, not you. (When fighting Ares) *You must be the green creature that awakened me! (When fighting AncientOgre) *Everything's A-OK. There's no need to be upset about your friend's death. (When fighting Alisa) *Xiaoyu, if I can't help, what will? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Captain Kirk, have you ever seen a race of tree people like me? (When fighting Kirk) *Captain Falcon, have you ever seen a race of tree people like me? (When fighting Captain Falcon) *Morning, Mr. Phelps, a great evil awakened me. (When fighting Phelps) *Would my battles against evil make me qualified for SHADO? (When fighting Cmdr. Stracker) *If you want me to say your name, do you have amnesia? Or you can say MY name. (When fighting Jagi) *Do you have a name? What is it? (When fighting Nameless Shura) *Never has a robot moved so fast! (When fighting Gundam) *If you want to be a good warrior, shape up! (When fighitng Naruto) *Humans and non-humans can live together in harmony! (When fighting Magneto) *You will never enslave us. THIS, I swear! (When fighting Thanos) *You are but a false god! (When fighting Klaw) *Dr. Banner, calm down! (When fighting Hulk) *Seeking a rematch against Killer Frost? (When fighting Firestorm) *I have wanted to see the stars. (When fighting Starman) *Wow, you can use MY appearance? (When fighting Martian Manhunter) *Oh my, you are a little adorable one. (When fighting Elmo) *Just go back to bed if you're tired. (When fighting Baby Bop) *Cimmerian. Have you brought Crom's wrath to Zamora? (When fighting Conan) *I must know, whether Cao Cao, Hero of Chaos awoke me. (When fighting Liu Bei) *I believe in justice too! (When fighting Ma Chao) *You are looking at a being who only awakens when a dark force awakens. (When fighting Talim) *You want to stop war, I want to stop war. (When fighting Zeta Gundam) *Now that's what I call, Kyoto Castle's true form! (When fighting Mokujin Monster) *No, the name's Mokujin! Who are you calling a tree?! (When fighting Ulala) *Your creator? The only people I know are my brother and that gold guy who looks like him! (When fighting Red Queen) *Can I be of assistance? (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *For the last time, Anne Shirley, I AM A MOKUJIN!!! (When fighting Anne) *Neat, though Combot might be projecting it. (When fighting Maggie) *No, once you get to know them, they'd make good friends. (When fighting Peg) *I am not a Luci, I am not an Amy, and I'm not a Barney! I AM A MOKUJIN!!!!! (When fighting Captain Tina) *I fear that it was Raoh who awoke me, so I can't spend time with you. (When fighting Sofia) *Mistakes almost always happen. (When fighting Betty) *Let's see how far the dragon soars! (When fighting Dragon Shiryu) *I see through your lies. (When fighting Lizard Misty) *What will the world say if I show your face? (When fighting Eagle Marin) *Setting bombs on a bridge, is madness! (When fighting Maj. Gen. Ludwig) *Two days, it might take hours. (When fighting Maj. Gen. Urquhart) *So, you want to fight, I'll bring you battle. (When fighting Pvt. Trip) *Let's see how much you've improved? (When fighting Maj. Cabot) *Can your charge really be effective? (When fighting Maj. Gen. Pickett) *I want this to be the last battle too. (When fighting Gen. Lee) *The magics in all of us, Gandalf. (When fighting Gandalf) *Long live the Rohan King! (When fighting Theoden) Trivia *Mokujin was one of the first two imitation fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Edge Master was confirmed alongside him. *Many non-Namco characters refer to Mokujin as a tree. Mokujin always corrects them by saying he's a "Mokujin". *In Tekken 3, his debut game, AncientOgre brought Mokujin to life. In Tekken 5, he was brought to life by Jinpachi Mishima. In Tekken 6, it is implied in his profile that Azazel brought him to life. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, he was brought to life once again, by Master Hand. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, it was Cosmo that brought him to life. *When he fights Tetsujin, it is revealed that Mokujin is Tetsujin's brother. *Though Mokujin keeps his Japanese voice actor from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, he has a completely new voice actor for English and French (he does NOT keep his Tekken: Blood Vengeance English voice actor in Tourney 2 sans Female Mokujin who will become playable in the aforementioned game). **He shares the English voice actor with Wiley. **He shares the French voice actor with Edge Master, Wolverine, Darth Vader, and the announcer. **He shares the Japanese voice actress with Beezus. *Since Mokujin received a new voice actor for English, Mokujin and Panda are the only characters to NOT have any quotes from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Like in Tekken Revolution, Mokujin is a rare opponent in the game's Classic Mode, appearing before the final stage randomly along with Tetsujin and, if unlocked, Kinjin. To alert the player that one of those three guys are going to appear, the announcer will say "Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" after the Race to the Finish bonus stage. They'll be more likely to appear on the Hard, Very Hard, and Extremely Hard difficulty levels. If any of these guys are defeated, the player will receive a huge amount of Smash Coins to be used in the Smash Store to buy parts for various sections in the game, ranging from 100 coins for defeating Mokujin, 500 coins for defeating Tetsujin, and 1,000 coins for defeating Kinjin. You'll also get the Mokujin KO bonus if you defeat Mokujin, which yields 10,000 bonus points, the Tetsujin KO bonus if you defeat Tetsujin, which yields 100,000 bonus points, and the Kinjin KO bonus if you defeat Kinjin, which yields 1,000,000 bonus points. In Tourney 2, the female Mokujin (as seen in Mokujin's Tekken 3 ending) is added to these hidden opponents, and will give the same bonus as Mokujin, except it's called Female Mokujin KO insetad of Mokujin KO. *Sgt. Byrd, a bird and air force pilot combined into one, is Mokujin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Whirlind, one of the Skylanders, is Mokujin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 second rival. His midgame opponent is Ai from NeoGeo Battle Coliseum. Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Multi-gender characters